Vega Military Academy
by soy.rominasosa
Summary: Jade es forzada a ir a una academia militar, poco tiempo después esta mas que interesada en Victoria la hija del comandante Vega. La cual solo habla con su hermana Trina y su primo Blaine. Como pueden observar es una mezcla de Glee y Victorious espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

**Estaba algo nerviosa, se preguntaran porque, no es así? La verdad es que había llegado el día que menos esperaba debía ingresar a ''Vega Military Academy'' Gracias al idiota del comandante Puckerman que es muy amigo de mi padre, su hermana ya se encuentra en la academia, mi padre dijo que seria un buen lugar para ponerme en orden y pagara por lo que hice.**

Capítulo I

Después del viaje en avión a Ohio y el viaje en automóvil, lamentablemente llegue a la academia, me estaba esperando uno de los profesores de la academia, que era el hijo del comandante Puckerman, Noah. Había visto algunas fotografías de la academia, pero esta solo con verla se te ponían los pelos de punta, era muy grande y oscura, según wikipedia en Ohio el clima es un asco, siempre nublado y húmedo. No e pasado ni una hora en este lugar y ya lo odio.

-Buenos días Jade, me recuerdas?-me dijo Noah, junto con unos chicos uniformados a su lado.

-Que tiene de bueno este mugroso día Noah?-dije enojada con mis brazos cruzados.

-Jade-me regaño-Aquí soy sargento Puckerman-explico este-Bien ahora te enseñare tu habitación antes de que asistas a tu primer clase.

El sargento Puckerman como debo decirle desde hoy me condujo hasta mi dormitorio. En el camino estuvo explicando algunas de las estúpidas reglas, ademas de que cada habitación consistía con 6 integrantes por supuesto mujeres. Me alegro un poco saber que compartiría el dormitorio con Quinn la hermana menor de Noah y Cat mi mejor amiga, también menciono el nombre de otras 3 chicas mas, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry & Victoria Vega, me dijo que tenga cuidado con esta ultima ya que era hija del comandante Vega. Entramos al dormitorio y vi una cama con un uniforme en ella.

-Bien Jade este es tu uniforme te esperare afuera para acompañarte a tu primer clase-dijo el sargento Puckerman saliendo del dormitorio.

Deje mi maleta sobre la cama y tome el uniforme, el cual era deportivo ya que consistía en un short de camuflaje verde algo pequeño para mi, una blusa de tirantes blanca, una camisa de camuflaje verde con mangas largas y unas botas negras muy parecidas a las que suelo usar yo.

Después de cambiarme salí de mi habitación, el sargento Puckerman estaba allí esperándome para llevarme a la estúpida clase. Los dos caminamos fuera del edificio hasta llegar a una especie de campo militar el cual estaba lleno de obstáculos, llegamos hasta un grupo de 40 personas todos corriendo y pasando obstáculos, mientras la profesora los observaba.

-Sargento Sylvester, ella es Jade West su nuevo cadete-decía el sargento Puckerman a mi nueva profesora.

-Acércate cadete West-dijo esta.

-¿Si sargento?-le pregunto.

-Espero que sirvas para algo, leí tu expediente y no eres la gran cosa, mira en mi clase no hay favoritos, aquí todos son unos gusanos rebeldes que van a cambiar quieran o no-decía mientras anotaba algo en su libreta-Ahora ve a correr cadete West-dijo señalando la cancha.

Me acerque a donde se encontraba el grupo de chicos y pude divisar a Cat entre tantas personas, la cual corría y platicaba con una morena un poco mas alta que ella y otros chicos mas junto a ellas, pude ver a una chica que iba sola, corriendo rápidamente estaba tan entretenida viéndola que no vi a Cat acercándose a mi.

-Jadey!-grito esta dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Cat-la regañe, cuando me di cuenta estaba un grupo de chicos mirándonos.

-Oye Cat ¿Quien es tu amiga?-pregunto un chico rubio con grandes labios.

-Ella es Jade West una vieja amiga-dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

-No nos habías dicho que tenias una amiga tan guapa Cat-dijo un chico de cabello algo largo, es una academia militar y puede tener el cabello así?

-Que esta haciendo hay parados todos a correr!-grito la sargento Sylvester.

-Sera mejor que empecemos a correr si no queremos terminar todos castigados-dijo un chico algo afeminado.

Cuando termino la clase, sentí una mirada en mi voltee y estaba esa chica castaña que hace unos momentos estaba corriendo, mirándome, nuestras miradas chocaron por unos segundo pero ella corto ese contacto rápidamente.

Que tenia esa chica que tanto me llamaba la atención?


	2. No robe la historia! Confúcion mía :S

**Quería aclararles que la historia no es mía, leí el primer capitulo (era el único que había) en una pagina de facebook y pensé ''wow es muy buena la intro, estaría bueno que yo la siguiera'' no creí que la historia seguía, ahora que veo sus reviews me siento mal porque capaz piensan que estoy rogándole la historia a otro escritor/a, pero bueno fue mi culpa por no leer bien si continuaba o no :S**

**Pero bueno ahora que se que esa historia sigue voy a seguir con otro fic que tengo guardado hace 3 meses es de zombies si alguien quiere leerlo pueden pasar y leerlo.**

**Saludos a todos/a**


End file.
